


An Evening at Home

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For redgirl72928, on request, who wanted "A night at the loft, Jim's relaxing with a beer, popcorn and the game. Blair's grading or writing on his laptop, sitting with his feet tucked under Jim's thigh. There's a knock on the door..." I forgot the knock at the door part, but the rest of it's pretty much there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at Home

It's a cold spring evening, but for the moment, everything is right in the world. Over the sounds of ESPN detailing the upcoming baseball season, Jim can hear Blair typing in replies to his mother, who he's communicating with via an online chat program as he sits on the couch next to Jim, his feet tucked up against Jim's thigh under the warmth of a Navajo blanket. Naomi's in New Zealand, and from the tidbits Blair's offered, apparently trying to decide whether to leave her latest beau, who was looking for the kind of permanence both men know Naomi will never give to anyone. Not for the first time, Jim marvels at his lover, who not only decided to stay, but stay with him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Blair looks up and meets his gaze, then smiles knowingly, his eyes full of promise and mischief. Desire sizzles in Jim's blood, and the familiar ache makes him almost want to pitch the laptop and blanket aside. He doesn't give in, all too aware that making Jim want and wait is one of Blair's favorite games on nights like these...and one of his as well. So Jim stretches deliberately, hoping to up the ante, and is rewarded by the hitch of Blair's breath. Jim hides a smile even as he hopes Blair concedes the game soon, and schemes on how to make Blair lose control. It's been a long, cold few days, and the week ahead promises to be even more of the same. Life would go so much better if he had a very intimate imprint of his Guide to carry him through the rest of the week. He had to be careful, though, not to tip his hand too soon. Anticipation was its own reward, after all. Still...Jim knew what he wanted, and suddenly, nothing matters more than getting it.

Across the world, Naomi waited for a reply to her last question. After fifteen minutes with no reply, she gave up and shook her head, bemused and glad her son had found his love returned.


End file.
